


Nudging Too Far

by Torlek



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torlek/pseuds/Torlek
Summary: Darth Sidious thinks of the events leading to the nuclear attack on Sojourn and the aftermath. ("Darth Plagueis" and "Lockdown" spoilers)





	Nudging Too Far

_Perhaps I nudged him too far._

Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith, reached the bottom of Kaldani Spires to exit the building.

He could not help but think of the possibility he nudged Ars Veruna, King of Naboo, too far into carrying out his nuclear attack on Sojourn. So long as Sojourn was inhabited by a Muun who had little grasp of galactic politics, little meddling could be made.

Now, all the considerable effort that supported the nudging merely dislocated the Magister of Damask Holdings, Hego Damask, to closer proximity. The nudging itself might not have been the same treatment given to Nute Gunray, in the form of a mystery obscured by a hooded cloak, but the effort was comparable to the work of the best smugglers in the galaxy. Maul did his part, but a nuclear effort might have just gone to waste.

_There is no way but my way._

As he exited the building, Palpatine recalled this insight from his eleven years of Forceful grooming. If another opportunity arose, he would have to do the work himself upon one who was otherwise his business, political, and professional partner.

Meanwhile, the shadow moved on to conjuring the ways Darth Plagueis, Dark Lord of the Sith, could intervene in affairs of the profane less negatively.

_We owe Jabba a great debt._


End file.
